


【維勇】由T-back引發起的災難

by soniawong0907



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniawong0907/pseuds/soniawong0907
Summary: 在勇利拿下ＧＰＳ大賽的銀牌後，以勇利主動的一個吻結束了由決賽開始就被禁止的親密接觸。雖然只是銀牌，但這面銀牌對於他們兩人來說不止於外界的讚頌和肯定。實在太高興了。維托克不再堅持做自己的教練，願意回歸競技。勇利不再堅持退役，願意在冰場上讓自己和他一起再衝擊金牌。





	

【維勇】由T-back引發起的災難 　　

　　在勇利拿下ＧＰＳ大賽的銀牌後，以勇利主動的一個吻結束了由決賽開始就被禁止的親密接觸。 雖然只是銀牌，但這面銀牌對於他們兩人來說不止於外界的讚頌和肯定。實在太高興了。

　　 **維托克不再堅持做自己的教練，願意回歸競技。**

**勇利不再堅持退役，願意在冰場上讓自己和他一起再衝擊金牌。** 　　

　　由兩人目光的相交開始，充滿著情愫的焦糖色眼眸撞上了雙方的。身體抵在牆邊，對方除之然壓了上來——而一手撐著牆邊一手扶著勇利頸子的姿態。勇利也不示弱似的抱着維托克，把對方的頭向自己壓，舌頭在下唇舔過。雙手撫過對方的臉頰，飽含情慾的雙眼在維托克看來就是無形的邀請。雙手沒入在褲子來，勾起了內褲的邊緣，「哇哦，勇利這是為了現在作好準備嗎？」曖昧的低呤在勇利耳邊傳來。「才沒有⋯⋯嗚啊⋯⋯」舌頭滑過耳背，然後在耳道裏模彷性器抽插的感作，濕膩的水聲來耳邊傳來，勇利不禁縮了縮頸子。「 **不準逃。** 」維克托霸道的用自己的身體壓在勇利上，兩人額頭緊貼在一起，抬頭的性器隔着褲子互相抵着。額前的瀏海被撩起，淺藍色的雙眸直直的望着勇利。忍着移開視線的衝動，主動的在男人的眼角親了一下。好害羞，可是就是這雙眼睛，這雙眼睛的主人請更多的注視我吧。 此刻的氣氛勾起了早在中國站初嚐情慾的身體反應，些微黏膩的腸液由後穴流出。想要，想要維托克更多的，更多的只看着我。兩人越來越低沉的呼吸聲，還有熾熱的身軀都是這刻的催情劑。最終由維克托的舉動打破。

　　兩人跌跌撞撞的走臥室，喘息在空曠的房間迴盪。兩人的上衣被圈成一團的拋開，嘴勇利把頭側向一邊，露出光滑的頸子——像是邀請對方來享用般。唇齒在勇利的身上游走，先是嘴角，頸側，連串的吻印在胸膛和乳頭上，然後是腰側。用力在對方的腰側吸啜了幾下，不其然聽到對方發出些微的喘息。「勇利也只有這個時候會才老實啊。」瘦下來的腰身修長而顯得有力量，柔滑的觸感令維克多不禁細細撫摸，而腰旁兩邊的軟肉都被溫熱大掌握住的勇利顫抖了一下。

　　「維克多⋯⋯嗚」維克多很及時的支持着對方滑下來的身體，連褲子都順帶滑落了一點點，露出了只有維克多深知其美妙的弧度。「 **勇利真色，裏面竟然穿t-black** 。」維克多勾起了黑色帶子，輕輕的彈在勇利的臀部上。「啪一一」比起疼痛，更多的是羞恥所引發的興奮。維克托把勇利推在床上，M字形的姿勢把粉嫩的私密部位露了出來，然後脫下對方的褲子，舌頭挑起了近盤骨的黑色帶子，在骨頭突起的位置輕輕的咬了一口。「嗚啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯不要⋯⋯」滑到大腿根，隔着薄薄的布料舔肆着會陰處，敏感的身子卻受不得這樣的刺激，分身除除的流着透明的液體，陝小的布料也變得濕潤。還不夠。 　　維克多舔咬着嬌嫩的大腿內側，「維克多！」被咬痛的勇利不禁小小的驚呼了下。「哇哦，勇利的都濕透的呢。」肉穴的縫隙之間隱約帶住絲絲水光，黑色的帶子緊貼在後穴，維克多趁此用口把對方的內褲拉了下來，把兩團嫩肉扳開，勇利有點難為情的道「不要看⋯⋯維克多」雙腿微微的夾起來。「勇利，放輕鬆。」維克托拍了拍勇利的屁股，示意對方把腿分開來。「勇利是最棒的。」維克多兩手帶些粗暴的撫摸着勇利的乳頭，舌頭也奮力的遊走在對方身上的敏感帶。再來是肚臍，直落到大腿，舌頭在大腿根和會陰之間游走。勇利把兩隻手都放在維克多的頭上，只能無力的扶住對方，仼由對方索取。雙眼因爲害羞而閉起，可卻令其餘的感官變微更敏銳。勇利能感受到維多克的舌頭在他的身體留下濕潤的吻和唾液，一陣陣酥麻感在脊椎末端聚集，所到之處都勾起了勇利的情慾。能聞到維克托身上的香味，聽到對方越來越沈重的呼吸聲和在喉嚨似發未發的喘息，溫熱的鼻氣噴在皮膚上的刺癢，兩隻手帶稍重的力道搓揉道他的臀部，還有灸熱的堅硬輕輕磨擦着大腿根的感覺。

　　維克多托起了勇利的臀部，食指和中指帶點情色意味的在小穴附近打轉，塗上大量潤滑液的二指在後穴後摸索並在四周按壓。「嗚啊⋯⋯維克托」呻呤不自覺帶上些甜膩的撒嬌，突然進入的兩指令勇利打了個激靈，可是被開發過的肉穴馬上像是不滿足的緊啜住在體內的手指，黏膩的透明液體流到維克多的手指上。「看來勇利想要了？」「笨蛋維⋯⋯嗚⋯克多！這種事就不⋯不要說出來啊！」「嗯⋯⋯太緊了勇利，不好好擴張會受傷哦，所以忍一忍吧！」可是男人卻壞心眼的擼動着勇利的分身。

　　 **好想要維克托，這樣還不夠，完全不夠。** 勇利只感覺到對方故意在敏感點附近打轉，完全沒有要直搗能令他舒服的那一點的意思。「小豬豬要的話可是要自己主動說出來哦。」勇利就算不看都能想像到對方此時帶著心形嘴的表情。 　　勇利的雙臂掛在雙方的頸後，雙腿主動的夾住維克多的腰側，腰部用力的把自己貼在對方的身上，兩人之間緊貼沒有剩下一絲空隙。感受到對方堅挺貼在臀部有意無意的掠過，可是還是不進來。想要維克托的⋯⋯進來。意識已經被快感取代的勇利不自覺地想着，跨部也磨蹭着對方的巨大。「啊啊，勇利還真的是冷淡呢。」男人把頭埋到對方的懷裏，可卻壞心眼的用手堵着流出前列腺液的馬眼。「要是這麼喜歡我，為什麼一句喜歡我都不説呢？作為被喜歡着勇利的我好寂寞哦。」用臉頰蹭磨着勇利的頸子。「太寂寞我會死掉哦勇利。」對方只是回應着維克托不會死啦。「那勇利今天不要射好了。反正我都快死掉了而勇利你一點都不在意。」對於突然在床上鬧蹩扭的維克托，勇利心中像更是被甚麼酸酸軟軟的填滿了內心一樣。這是他的維克托，只有他，勝生勇利才能見到維克托這樣孩子氣的一面。把對方呆住的表情當成不知道如何反映的維克托，在勇利的臉上親了一下，「好啦，看是勇利的份上，親我一下就原諒你——這樣好不好？」

　　「 **維克托，好喜歡。** 」纏綿而帶著鼻氣的低喃在維克多的耳邊響起。男人手上的動作不禁頓了一下，但分身卻誠實的漲大了起來。對方還不要命重覆了一遍「最喜歡維克托，最愛你了。」這時的勇利雙眼閃閃發光，像是望着甚麼珍寶一樣。如果這句話能令維克托更喜歡我，更索求我。「説出這麼可愛的話，勇利做好了覺悟了吧。」維克托的臉上帶着些微害羞的紅暈，更多的是情深。淺藍色的雙眼微微的瞇了起來，右手撫上的金色的指環。這是維克托高興時的小動作。他特別喜歡這個表情的維克托。「對維克托説多少次也行，所以請維克托留在我身邊吧。」 **所以請更喜歡我，愛我吧。**

　　這和預計的不一樣。這是當維克托只能遵從本能，笨拙而帶點粗暴的把性器推入勇利的體內時唯一的感想。「維克托⋯⋯不要這麼快⋯哈啊」本來只是想小小的捉弄一下害羞的勇利，意外被對方的直球擊中紅心了。「 **最愛維克托了。** 」得到戀人的甜言蜜語，心中滿是騷動，好像有什麼由心中滿瀉出來了。「勇利這是犯規啊。」把對方抓着床單的右手拉出來，手指由掌心滑過，十指緊扣。

　　「所以勇利是我的。」男人在喘息間説出了這句話。「哈啊？不⋯⋯維克托⋯⋯那邊不要」勇利在連串的撞擊下只能吐出二三字，更多的是嬌喘和呻呤。「維克托，嗚啊⋯不要了⋯⋯不要弄那⋯裏啊」體內敏感點被用不同角度抽插的性器撞擊，勇利被生生迫出了生理淚水。「快要⋯⋯去了，維⋯啊哈⋯維克托⋯」「所以勇利是我的。」「嗚⋯説什麼⋯⋯傻話，啊哈我不行了⋯維克托，我要射了」背上帶着疼痛的紅痕伴隨着濕熱的體液沾上了維克托的腹部。

　　「維克托⋯⋯」身下已經意亂情迷的戀人下意識的尋找着維克托的體溫。然後把頭伸過去想獲得一個親吻，維克托也照做了。「勇利最棒了，做得很好哦。」維克托把還未回過神來的勇利拉起來，轉成騎乘的姿勢。「哈啊⋯維克托」伏在維克托的肩膀喘息的勇利望着對方，左手撫上維克托的臉頰，「就這麼高興嗎維克托？」對方更用力的挺進後穴像是回答。勇利也抬起自己的下身，主動往肉棒坐下去。「維克托，抱太緊⋯⋯了啦⋯⋯哈啊」交合的地方發出啪啪的水聲，腸液和潤滑液黏膩的由穴口流出。「勇利，我快要射了。」維克托沾上情慾的聲音，和帶點猙獰的表情，這一切都是只有他才能獨享的。抽插得越來越快的節奏和升高的體溫蔓延到床邊，到最後維克托抵在勇利後穴射出來的時候，勇利也不禁打個激靈，射出些白濁液體。

　　兩人完事後雙雙倒在床上，享受這溫馨時光。「啊對了，説愛維克托的事是真哦。」勇利像有些不好意思的把頭埋進枕頭裏，只留下一道目光偷偷的看着維克托。「因為太害羞了⋯⋯可是我的愛已經證明了給全世界看了。 **我愛你哦維克托。** 」勇利害羞別過頭。如果他轉過頭來，就能看見冰上的帝皇——被稱為living legend的維克托從未在別人表露過的表情——高興得快要哭出來了表情了。

　　 **我的兩個L，Love and Life，也是勇利你給我的。**

**Author's Note:**

> po主的唸唸碎:  
> 近來被維勇燒到只剩下腦洞啊~~~~  
> 感謝你的閱讀（愛心）  
> 如果覺得不錯請不要大意地扔愛心和評論給po主吧！


End file.
